villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Shinkuro Isaka
villain from Blade. But, what they all have in common is that they're both f**ked up than their respective series' big bads.]] Time for another Kamen Rider villain proposal. He's already categorized as PE but not yet approved. So, our main focus is Shinkuro Isaka. What is the work? Kamen Rider W is the the 11th installment of the Heisei Kamen Rider series and the first series of the Heisei Phase 2 following Kamen Rider Decade. It tells the story of Shotaro Hidari and Philip, who transform into the eponymous two-in-one hero to fight off Dopants and solve criminal mysteries surrounding the city of Futo. Who is the villain Shinkuro Isaka, and his alter-ego the Weather Dopant is an associate to the Museum, the antagonist faction of the series. Isaka was once a 42-year old physician who found no meaning in his life prior to the series until a fateful encounter with the Terror Dopant. Overjoyed and mesmerized by witnessing Terror Dopant's power, Isaka swore his loyalty to Ryubee and begged the latter to give him Terror Memory. Ryubee only responded that Isaka should earn one by himself before he left. Isaka was later acquainted to Shroud (who is unknowingly Ryubee's wife, Fumine), who gave him the Weather Memory so she could use him to undermine Ryubee. But this went horribly wrong, much to her shock and horror, as Isaka becomes increasingly psychotic as he went on a killing spree, among those victims being Ryu Terui's family. Later, he officially joined Museum as a top executive in order to gain Terror Memory for himself. During his failed attempt to add the Invisible Memory to his arsenal, Isaka was exposed and took refuge in the Sonozaki Family estate. There, he convinced Saeko Sonozaki to take out her father so she can control the Museum and he can get the Terror Memory. Though he originally sees Saeko as merely one of his pawns and research material, he admits to having developed feelings for her. During his attempt to absorb the Quetzalcoatlus Memory, the Weather Dopant was finally defeated by Kamen Rider Accel Trial's Machine Gun Spike Maximum Drive, shattering the Weather Memory. Shortly afterwards, Isaka's body was covered in Living Connectors due to his excessive use of Gaia Memories. With his dying breath, he cursed Kamen Riders and revealed that Shroud would be their end, seconds before he crumbled into dust; in truth it was later revealed that both Isaka and Terui were merely pawns to Shroud's schemes to get revenge on Ryubee, something that Terui learned during "The O Chain" arc; where he, Wakana, and Philip confront her for it. Mitigating Factors None. Isaka is understandably messed up even by crime drama & tokusatsu standards. Anything redeemable about him are already rendered moot considering the body counts he racked. His fixated "feelings" for Saeko is part of his intent of undermining Ryubee so he could take the Terror Memory for himself, and even Ryubee himself is unaware of Isaka scheming behind his back. Additionally, before the events of the series, Isaka is somewhat of a nihilist, as he was desperate trying to find a purpose in life before his encounter with Ryubee. Heinous Standards Befitting W's theme as a crime drama, the Museum are likened to an organized crime syndicate like the Mafia. Ryubee has his own fair share of body counts. But, he actually has redeemable qualities by the end of the series. Shroud, while neither a friend or a foe, perpetuated a vicious cycle of revenge to bring down Ryubee even if meant manipulating those to suit her ends. Only for her to realize the pointlessness of her actions after being confronted by Terui, Wakana, and Philip. As for Isaka, however, he is a depraved, power-hungry serial killer that can make Patrick Bateman, Hannibal Lecter, Johan Liebert, Yoshikage Kira, and even Takeshi Asakura of all people a run for their money. Isaka has innumerable body counts before the series began. Final Verdict An easy yes. If you guys have any objections, you are welcome to do so. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals